Let it burn
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Lisanna solo quería dejar su amor arder. —Nali. Lemmon


Holi, aquí Sora reportándose con un nuevo one shot *saluda como militar* (?) Bue… Me he partido los sesos para que esta historia lograra salir bien, no sé si lo logre o no, soy principiante tengan piedad ;u;

**ADVERTENCIA/PRECAUCIÓN: **Lemmon, o más bien intento del mismo xD

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**LET IT BURN".**

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. De lo único que estaba segura era que tus besos y caricias fugaces me estremecían de sobre manera.

Me sujetaste de la cintura y me alzaste para ponerme en la mesa, aun besándome con fuerza, aun jugando con nuestras lenguas al compás de la lujuria. Porque esto era lujuria, no podía ser otra cosa… no podía ser amor.

Era muy obvio. Para todos lo era… tu no me amabas a mí, la amas a "ella"… a Lucy.

Mis tripas se revolvieron incomodas ante el pensamiento, pero no duro mucho ya que tan pronto como me subiste la blusa cientos de mariposas aparecieron volando en mi estomago.

Me sentí cohibida al instante y mordí tus labios para apaciguarme en un vano intento. Gruñiste contra mi boca y juntaste nuestros cuerpos un poco más.

Excitándome, cegándome…

Acariciaba con lentitud tus rosados cabellos, y mantenía cerrados mis ojos, disfrutando de aquel beso tan intimo que teníamos, y que probablemente nunca se repetiría.

— Lisanna… —murmuraste sobre mis labios con voz ronca, plagada de deseo, de placer…— Necesito… hacerte mía…

No pude responder, sin avisar recorriste mi espalda desnuda con tus manos y sin perder el tiempo desabrochaste mi brasier.

Mi cara se puso roja, más que antes si eso era posible. Te diste cuenta de eso, ya que pude oír tus risas, aun cuando no pudiera verte. En realidad, no quería hacerlo…

Sentí algo frio contra mi espalda, la mesa probablemente. Pero no te detuve… ¿Por qué?

Te pusiste a cuatro patas sobre mí, aun lamiendo nuestros labios mutuamente. Nuestras respiraciones eran suaves, lentas… y aunque ibas lo más despacio posible, yo sabía que no aguantarías mucho más.

Como siempre, eras tan impaciente.

Me estremecí al instante cuando dejaste de mimar mis labios y los posaste en la blanquecina piel de mi cuello descubierto. Le diste suaves lamidas y diste una breve embestida contra mi entrepierna, todavía con nuestra ropa.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, evitando gemir y abrí ligeramente mis ojos, solo para verte con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos.

— No es justo —dijiste, volviste a embestirme pero no gemí, volví a reprimirme.

Me miraste con molestia y una pequeña sonrisa surco mis labios. Sabía que te sacaba de quicio el que me contuviera, sabía que querías mantener el control de la situación. Pero el que sufría aquí era yo, no tú, nunca tú.

Tu mirada verdosa brillo con malicia y en lugar de seguir lamiendo mi cuello lo mordiste con fuerza, casi como un vampiro, sediento de sangre… esta vez no pude evitarlo, solté un gemido en voz baja.

Reíste de nuevo, divertido por la situación. Y bajaste poco a poco, lamiendo y mordiendo toda la piel que te encontrabas en el camino hasta llegar a mis pechos. Volví a gemir, con tu mano derecha acariciabas a uno y con tu lengua jugueteabas con el otro. Casi como un niño…

Pero no eras un niño, ya no eras inocente. Yo lo sabía, eras un muchacho hecho y derecho de 19 años y yo, solo una víctima más de tu insaciable hambre.

— N-Natsu —te nombre, aun gimiendo. Comenzaba a ver borroso y mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, respiraba dificultada mente pero no te importo. Seguías con tu juego. Masajeando y mordiendo mis pechos, degustándote con mi sabor. Un grito salió de mi boca cuando mordiste sin cuidado alguno mi pezón. Volví a nombrarte— ¡NATSU!

Sujete con fuerza tu rostro y lo alce para poder besarte desesperada casi por completo. Me correspondiste al instante, pero no era suficiente para ti, yo no era suficiente para ti…

— ¿Tan grande es tu adicción a mi? —preguntaste burlón, todavía nos besábamos, pero esta vez con más calma. Gruñí en voz baja, odiaba esa parte de ti.

— Calla.

Simplemente no quería hablar, no quería oírte… porque sabía que tú no querías dirigir esas palabras hacia mí, sino hacia Lucy.

Algo oprimió violentamente mi corazón roto. Culpa, angustia, odio… ¿quién podía estar seguro de que era? No me interesaba, pero de todos modos dolía.

— Grita para mí... —soltaste mis labios, tu voz sonaba casi desesperada ¿tanto querías hacerme esto?, ¿tanto te gustaba hacerme sufrir?

Mi respiración era entrecortada y podía jurar que mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate, al igual que la tuya. Pero no querías parar, y yo tampoco quería que lo hicieras.

Te separaste a una corta distancia de mí y me observaste como un depredador ve a su presa, lo supe sin necesidad de que pronunciaras palabra alguna, tus bellos ojos estaban opacos y no mostraban ni una pisca de amor.

Mi corazón me dolió de nuevo.

Pero fingí que todo estaba bien, como siempre y tú, no te diste cuenta de ello, como esperaba.

Aun en silencio desabrochaste tus pantalones, quedando en bóxers solamente. Y pronto yo quede igual, ya que bajaste mi falda con cuidado acariciando mis piernas de paso.

Aparte mi mirada cuando vi tus intenciones de quitarnos lo poco que nos quedaba de ropa, avergonzada, molesta.

Yo no merecía todo esto, yo no merecía verte así… yo no te pertenecía. Ni tú a mí.

Una cruel y solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mentón, pero tú la limpiaste con cuidado, sorprendiéndome ligeramente.

Me sonreíste como solo tú lo sabes hacer y al sentir la fresca y helada brisa, supe que estaba ya completamente desnuda. Sentí miedo y volví a desviar mi rostro lejos de ti.

Esto… esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Otra lágrima surgió de mis azulados ojos, también la secaste y me obligaste a mirarte a los ojos. Pensé que tú creerías que lloraba por miedo a ser tuya, y no porque sabía que tú no me amabas, no supe si estaba en lo correcto o no.

— Te quiero Lisanna —entrelazaste mis manos con las tuyas y por una milésima de segundo, me pareció ver amor verdadero en tus ojos.

— Natsu… —no pude decir nada más. Me penetraste con fuerza y varios gemidos escaparon de mis temblorosos labios. Arquee mi espalda con violencia y apreté mas fuerte tu mano. No era mi primera vez, pero casi olvide que tú no eras un chico paciente.

— Shh, no digas nada… solo, solo grita para mí —susurraste a mi oído entrecortadamente, y volviste a embestirme aun sin delicadeza, tus labios recorrieron mi torso y no queriendo alejarte de mi cuello lo mordiste ansioso por más. Yo no podía callar, por cada mordida que me dabas también me embestías.

— N-Natsu… —salías y entrabas de mi sexo una y otra vez, sin piedad, con pasión.

Solté tus manos para abrazarte, queriendo juntarte a mi aunque fuera un poco más y no pudiéndolo evitar empecé a mover mis caderas a tu ritmo.

Gemiste ante eso pero no te quedaste atrás. Tus manos sin perder tiempo se posaron en mis pechos de nuevo y los estrujaron y acariciaron alternadamente. Sentía que en cualquier segundo moriría.

— ¡N-Natsu, ah!, ¡m-más!

—Li… Lisanna…

Nuestros gritos y gemidos se hacían más fuertes con cada segundo que pasaba, al igual que las embestidas que me dabas, las cuales no parecían tener fin.

Estabas hambriento y sediento de placer, de mí…

Y solo en ese momento, sentí que me podrías amar, así como yo te amaba a ti.

Pellizcaste mis pezones aun mordiendo mi cuello, el cual ya tenía muchas marcas rojas, yo gemía sin cesar mientras mi corazón latía con estrepito. Volviste a salirte de mí, momentáneamente, y de nuevo me penetraste en aquel lugar prohibido para muchos, pero que ahora era tuyo.

Ambos gemimos al unísono y volví a arquearme, enterrando mis uñas en tu espalda. Sentí que algo llenaba mi interior, y al instante te dejaste caer sobre mí, evitando aplastarme.

Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de su lugar, supuse que el tuyo igual y mi respiración era irregular y pausada.

No podía verte a los ojos, por estar sobre mí, pero jadeabas en busca de aire y probablemente de autocontrol también.

El silencio reino la habitación, y solo el viento al soplar a través de las ventanas podía ser escuchado. Con miedo veía el techo que se alzaba sobre nosotros, no quería que acabara… no quería alejarme de ti, no aun.

Saliste despacio de mi interior, como si no quisieras hacerlo, o eso quise creer. Y sin mirarme recogiste tus ropas esparcidas en el suelo y te vestiste. Un brillo de decepción se apodero de mis ojos pero te imite, con rapidez.

Al ya estar vestidos los dos me quede mirándote, te encontrabas de espaldas a mí y parecía que no querías verme, o tan siquiera estar en mi presencia. Mi boca tembló ligeramente. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no podía.

Tenía miedo.

— Vamos, tenemos que ir con Lucy —dijiste con seriedad. Asentí con mi cabeza evitando que te percataras de cómo me sentía en esos momentos. Tan triste, tan usada…

Porque así era la realidad, tú no me querías, no como yo a ti. Tan solo me usabas para desahogarte de tus penas, por no poder declararle tu gran amor a la rubia de tu corazón, por la cual suspirabas y morías de ansiedad. Pero a la que no le confesabas tus sentimientos por miedo, por temor a ser rechazado. Al igual que yo…

Sonreí, aun dolida y con falsedad y corrí a dónde estabas para tomarte de la mano y salir de tu casa hacia el parque de la ciudad donde nos esperaba Lucy, nuestra mejor amiga.

Sin rechistar tú me seguiste, como una oveja a su pastor. Y seguimos como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado, como siempre lo hacíamos. Tu porque no significaba nada en especial, y yo… yo porque no quería alejarme de tu lado, aun cuando me usaras para saciar tus ansias de amor y caricias.

Me dolía, me dolía demasiado el saber que no me amabas, pero ya sabía que si uno juega con fuego se quema, y aun así… soportaba las quemaduras, porque un capricho de amor como el mío, ni el fuego más ardiente lo puede desaparecer. Solo… solo quería hacerlo arder.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡KYA! El primer lemmon que escribo en la vida ;_; ok, debo calmarme… Bue, de seguro piensan ¿Qué se ha fumado esta chica para escribir algo así?

LOL, esto ha sido algo así como… un lemmon hurt/confort, o sea… Natsu solo usa a Lisanna porque no puede declarársele a Lucy y como piensa que ella no siente nada por él hicieron el pacto de "usarse" mutuamente, un poco cruel pero así es la vida e.é (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
